


Stop the Car

by is_jus_me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Pranks, SPN - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/is_jus_me/pseuds/is_jus_me
Summary: The reader and the Winchester brothers are going on a hunt, and the reader is done with Dean’s music so she comes up with the plan to take over.





	Stop the Car

You were once again stuck in the backseat of Baby, whilst both of your brothers were in the front. Dean’s music was blasting in the car and you had had enough of it. Suddenly a plan came into your mind and you knew exactly how to stop this monstrosity. 

“Stop the car,” You yelled, making a very uncomfortable face. 

“Are you okay Y/N?” Dean asked

“Stop the car or I’m gonna puke in here,” You said, puffing your cheeks up and putting a fist to your mouth. You knew Dean had a soft spot for Baby and he wouldn’t want anything to happen to it, so he immediately stopped Baby at the side of the highway you were on and unlocked the Impala. You immediately hopped out of the car, going to the side of the road. 

“Dean help me hold my hair!” You yelled at him, you knew that Dean was very protective of you and he always wanted you to be safe, which made him vulnerable in this situation. Dean hopped out of the car as soon as he could and came beside you to hold your hair, you made a few gagging noises and quickly took off and sat on the driving seat of Baby and immediately locked the door, leaving Dean dumbfounded. Sam started laughing from beside, he knew all along that you were not being serious because one thing that he knew about you was that you never, as in never got car sick. 

“Get out of the car Y/N!” Dean exclaimed, standing in front of the window of the driver’s seat. You rolled the windows down “Sorry Bro you can either sit in the back seat or I’ll just leave you here stranded and alone,” You told him an innocent smile dancing on your lips. You could hear Sam snicker from behind of you which earned him a glare from Dean. 

“I hate this,” Dean muttered and reluctantly sat in the backseat.

“That was awesome!” Sam laughed and you gave a high-five to each other.

“New rule, the driver picks the first song, shotgun picks the second and backseat shut his cakehole,” You said laughing at Dean’s scowling face.

For the rest of the hunt, you had kept the keys for Baby with you and you had made sure every time you were in the car Sam was shotgun so you both could make Dean suffer. After the hunt had ended you gave back Dean the keys thinking that he had had enough of you and Sam’s songs. When he got his keys back he gave you a very hard glare but you secretly knew that your brother was proud of you for pulling such a great prank.  

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this one-shot check out my other Supernatural Related one-shots on my profile, also leave me some kudos and throw me some feedback.
> 
> P.S: If you're more into Teen Wolf, there's a Derek Hale x Reader Mini-series on my profile as well.


End file.
